PJ Angel
by Startiger678
Summary: Connor and Angel are on their way, into the night to save the day!
1. Connor's Reveal

**Hi guys! Connor and Angel are back, and going into the night! Hope you enjoy!**

The sun was setting over Connor, Amaya and Greg's houses. It had been one week since Angel revealed herself to Connor, and he had made a decision.

"Angel, where are you?" Connor called, walking through the halls. There came a noise from the bathroom, so naturally Connor opened the door. "Angel, are you…" Connor stopped in his tracks. Angel was indeed in the bathroom, and squeezing toothpaste into her mouth!

"Oh, hi. Have you tried this stuff yet? It's delicious!"

"Angel, that's not food. It's toothpaste."

"Toothpaste? Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah, you clean your teeth with it, and then you spit it out."

"Wait, what? Spit it out? That's a waste of good food!"

"Angel, I just said that's not… oh forget it, I have something to tell you. Follow me."

With that, Connor scooped up the catlike alien and took her into his room.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

"Well, Angel, since you trusted me with your deep, dark secret, I'm going to trust you with mine. Stand back."

Connor got up onto his bed, pressed the cat symbol on his wristband, and what happened was magical. Blue lightning flew everywhere, and when it cleared, he was wearing a blue cat suit. Angel gasped. "Connor, how did you do that!?"

"First of all, it's Catboy to you. Second of all, this is the secret I told you about. I'm the leader of a superhero alliance known as the PJ Masks!"

**And there's Chapter One. It may be short, but it's a start. Stay tuned for Chapter Two!**


	2. Into The Night

**Okay, Chapter Two! This will pick up where Chapter One left off. Enjoy!**

"The PJ Masks?" Angel asked.

"That's right!" Catboy responded. "When the sun goes down, the masks go up!"

"And there are more of you?"

"Yeah, there's three of us. Four, if you count our robot. Now, to HQ! Away!"

Catboy picked Angel up and leapt out the window. Angel looked back, and saw that he was leaving a trail of blue light.

_Wait, where have I seen that light before? _Angel pondered a bit, only to be interrupted by Catboy's voice. "Here we are!" Angel looked up, and her breath was taken away. HQ was very tall, with a cat symbol, matching the one on Catboy's suit, but there was also a red bird and a green lizard.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow"

Catboy walked up to the tower's door, and after a few seconds, the door gave way, and Catboy entered with Angel in his clutches.

"Uh, Connor, I mean Catboy?" Angel started to ask.

"Yes?"

"You said there were three of you. Where are the other two?"

"Glad you asked. They should be here soon."

Right on cue, the door gave way again, and in walked two more kids; A girl in a red owl suit, and a boy in a green lizard suit.

"Angel, meet Owlette and Gekko."

"Hey, Angel" Owlette greeted in a familiar voice.

"Wait, if Catboy is Connor, does that mean-"

"Yup. Amaya and Greg at your service."

Catboy piped up "I hope you don't mind that I told her."

"No, not a bit. After all, she told you her secret."

"Okay, great. So, Angel, here's what we do. We protect our city from any Nighttime Villains."

"Nighttime Villains?"

"Yeah, Nighttime Villains. You know, villains who only come out at night. We use our PJ Picture Player here to see what they're up to."

"Huh."

At that moment, the Picture Player started to beep.

"Uh oh." Owlette said.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Romeo has a new gadget! That always means bad news!"

"Who's Romeo?"

"I'll explain on the way." Catboy responded. "To the Cat-Car!"

The gang entered a blue car, opened a hatch, and took off. Angel looked around, only to see that same blue lightning.

_There's that light again. Where did I see it?_

**Chapter Two is through! Tune in next time when the Masks take on Romeo!**


	3. Attack of the Cat-Bot

**Hi, guys! Welcome to Chapter Three! Sorry it took so long, I've been having some serious writer's block. But, here it is! Enjoy!**

"Now do you understand why Romeo is _not _on our side?"

"I think so. He makes a lot of fancy gadgets so he can take over the world."

"Exactly."

"Kind of reminds me of the attacks we got from that rival alien race back on Catulus."

"By the way, Angel, what exactly is this rival race?"

"Well-"

Angel was cut off by a high-pitched evil laugh. Catboy then gasped.

"Cat's whiskers, that's him! Owlette, what's he up to?"

"I'll get a look. Owl Eyes!" Owlette's eyes then gave off a red glow. Angel covered her own eyes, and Catboy took notice.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, red eyes just make me uncomfortable."

Owlette then piped up. "Fluttering feathers, it looks like some kind of robot cat!"

"Robot cat? We need to check this out. Come on, Angel."

With that, the roof of the Cat-Car opened, and the three heroes leapt out with Angel in tow. Just around the corner was a young boy in a lab coat.

"Is that Romeo?" Angel whispered.

"Uh-huh."

From Romeo's perspective, he had just added the final touches.

"Romeo, my man, you have done it again. I'd love to see the PJ Pests take this down! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"His laughing needs work." Angel commented. Romeo picked up this comment.

"Was I just insulted? Show yourself, now!"

The PJ Masks were forced to walk out into Romeo's view. Romeo saw then and scoffed.

"I should have known, the PJ Pests. Oh, look, kitty brought a kitty."

"What are you up to, Romeo?"

"I am so glad you asked. Say hello to the Cat-Bot!"

"Didn't you already make one of those?" Gekko asked.

"No, no, no, that was Robo-Cat. This is Cat-Bot, and my masterpiece! With this fine feline, I'll take over the world in record time! Mwah-ha-ha!"

"And what exactly can that thing do?" Owlette asked.

"What can it do? What can it do!? Cat-Bot can deploy pretty much any gadget I've ever made! There's no way anyone can stop it!" He then leaned down to Angel's level. "Especially not a baby like you."

This naturally made Angel mad, and without thinking, she screamed "I AM NOT A BABY!" She then quickly covered her mouth, with Catboy sporting a nervous look on his face.

"Uh, that's my cue to leave! Super Cat Speed!"

The PJ Masks ran away, and Romeo laughed.

"So, talking kitty. This fight should be interesting."

**There's Chapter Three! Again, I apologize for the long wait. Anyway, looks like the secret is out! Tune in next time for the battle!**


	4. Research and Robots

**Grrrr… Stupid writer's block! You're keeping my readers waiting! Wait, what's that, Angel? We're already in Chapter Four? Oh, hi guys! I didn't see you there. Enjoy!**

Once the PJ Masks were out of Romeo's sight, Catboy looked down at the precious cargo in his arms.

"Angel, we talked about this!"

"I'm sorry! It's just… Romeo called me a baby and… I got mad and didn't think before I spoke… oh, I'm sorry!"

Catboy then smiled.

"Angel, I just can't stay mad at you. Everyone makes mistakes, especially if they've only been on Earth for a few weeks."

"Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome, Angel. Now, let's focus on Romeo and Cat-Bot. I'll listen in on what he's up to now. Cat Ears!"

A few feet away, Romeo had temporarily forgotten about Cat-Bot, and moved on to a new subject. At that moment, his original Robot ran up.

"Master, what did I miss?"

"Well, the PJ Pests showed up with a kitty, the kitty spoke, and they ran away."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. That's why I'm trying to figure out just _how _the little baby spoke."

Catboy gasped when he heard that last comment.

"What now?" Angel asked.

"Romeo might find out the truth about you!"

"What?" Owlette said. "Keep listening!"

Meanwhile, Romeo was deep in thought, then perked up.

"That's it!"

"What is it, Master?"

"That kitty must be some sort of…"

_Don't say alien, don't say alien! _Catboy thought.

"Robotically enhanced kitty!"

_Phew…_

"Master, are you sure that's right?"

"I'm always sure! Do I look unsure to you?"

"No, Master."

"Good. Now prepare the Cat-Bot. It's going to have some competition with that kitty cyborg on the PJ Pests' side."

"Yes, Master." Robot then ran off, and Catboy turned off his Cat Ears.

"What did he say?" Gekko asked.

"He said that he thinks Angel is a robotically enhanced Earth cat."

"Well, it's good that he didn't figure out she's actually an alien."

"Yeah, but he also says that she'll give Cat-Bot a fight." Angel then chimed in.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Owlette asked.

"I'm not fighting that robot. There's no violence on Catulus."

"Angel, the only way to stop Cat-Bot is to destroy it! Do you want Romeo to take over the world?"

"Owlette, stop being mean to Angel!" Catboy snapped. He then turned to the alien princess.

"Don't worry, Angel. I'm sure we can find another way to deal with Cat-Bot."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Romeo was giving Cat-Bot one final tweak.

"Okay, Cat-Bot. When you see that purple kitty, show no mercy!"

"Meow!" Cat-Bot beeped out. "Destroy kitty!"

** Dun dun dun! Now, I know I said the battle would be in this chapter, but I realized it needed some setup. It'll start in Chapter Five for sure! See you then!**


	5. Robot Vs Alien

**Welcome back to PJ Alien! This is where it's getting juicy! Hope you enjoy! **

"Okay," Catboy said. The PJ Masks and Angel were back at HQ. "We need to figure out a way to stop that Cat-Bot without resorting to violence."

"Yeah, 'cause there's no violence on Catulus." Angel responded.

"You said that already." Owlette said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, any ideas?" For a moment, everyone was silent, then Gekko raised his hand. "Yeah, Gekko?"

"Remember Romeo's Ball Cages?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"What if we trapped Cat-Bot in one?"

"Good idea, except, how are we going to stop Romeo from letting it out?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Gekko sighed, and Angel piped up.

"I got it!"

"What is it, Angel?"

"All we have to do is make it impossible for anyone to open!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, back on Catulus, we have this stuff that can seal off anything forever!"

"Hmm." Catboy said. "Alien technology sounds like a great idea!"

Angel grinned, and Owlette spoke up.

"I don't mean to be rude, Angel, but in case you haven't noticed, this isn't Catulus."

"Owlette's right." Gekko said. "How are we going to get some of that stuff?"

"Don't worry! I always carry some around!"

Angel then opened up her medallion and pulled out a tube.

"Wait, your crown can carry stuff?" Catboy asked.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you before now?"

"No, I don't recall."

"Oh. Well, I…"

At that moment, a strange voice was heard.

"Destroy Kitty!" It said. Everyone gasped.

"By my cat's whiskers, it's Cat-Bot! And I think it wants something with Angel!"

"I'll get the cage!" Gekko said. He then ran down to the vault where all the villains' gadgets were.

"I've got the tube!" Angel said.

"Okay, we're ready!" Catboy said. The gang headed out of HQ and turned to face Romeo.

"Where is Cat-Bot?" Catboy asked, staring into Romeo's eyes.

"Oh, you've accepted that you and your little Cy-Cat are no match for my genius?" Romeo asked in a mocking tone. "Glad to hear. Oh, Cat-Bot! We've got fresh meat!"

Cat-Bot leapt into action.

"Destroy!"

It took out Romeo's Go-Slow Ray, aimed at Angel, and fired. Angel quickly dodged the beam. Next came the Radical Romeo Remote, but before Cat-Bot could fire, Gekko pulled out the unactivated ball cage.

"Hey, Cat-Bot! You see the pretty red dot? You wanna catch it, don't you?" he called. Cat-Bot put away its weapon and stared at the dot.

"What are you doing?" Romeo yelled. "Stop that kitty!"

"Catch dot!" Cat-bot said, leaping at the dot. The cage then deployed, trapping Cat-Bot.

"That's it? That's your master plan?" Romeo asked. "Cat-Bot can break that thing easy!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Angel shouted. "Catboy, gimme a lift!"

Catboy picked Angel up and activated his Super Cat Jump. Angel quickly squirted her alien glue, dousing the entire cage.

"Really? Glue? Have you considered retiring recently? Cat-Bot, break the cage!" Romeo commanded. Cat-Bot scratched at the glue, but to no avail. "Huh?" Romeo watched at Cat-Bot deployed all the machinery he could, but nothing broke though the cage. "What's going on?"

Catboy smirked. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say… we win!" he said.

"Oooh, I'll get you next time, PJ Pests, and your little cat too!"

Romeo then ran off, rolling Cat-Bot's cage in front of him.

"Now that's what I call a non-violent victory." Catboy said. He then turned to Angel. "And we couldn't have done it without you!"

"Aww, thank you!"

"Hey, Angel?" Owlette said. "I just wanted to say sorry for forcing you to fight earlier."

"Don't worry, Owlette." Angel said with a smile. "There may not be violence on Catulus, but there is forgiveness."

Everyone smiled, and Catboy spoke up again.

"PJ Masks, all shout hooray!"

"'Cause with Angel, we saved the day!"

**Well, that was some battle! But wait, the story's not quite over yet! Stay tuned!**


	6. Epilogue

**Hi, guys! I'm gonna be honest: I just included this epilogue for my own amusement. I hope it amuses you as well!**

The next morning, Connor was eating breakfast, while Angel had a small can of cat food.

"Hmm. This Earth cat food is interesting." Angel said.

"Shh!" Connor said. "Mom and Dad might hear."

"Connor, who are you talking to?" Connor's mom asked, coming into the room.

"Oh, uh, I was talking to Angel. She understands me, don't you, Angel?"

Angel started meowing, and Connor's mom laughed.

"You ever wonder what she's saying?"

"Um, yeah, I do."

"Well, eat up. It's almost time for school."

Later, after school, Connor entered the house to find his parents in confusion.

"How can we be out of toothpaste already? I just bought this tube last night!" Mom said.

Connor went up to his room. Angel was sitting on the bed. He looked her in the eye.

"Can we talk?"

**The End**

**That's it for this story! Leave your review, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
